Contracts are currently being awarded to establish a program to topically screen chemotherapeutic agents for possible therapeutic use in mycosis fungoides, and subsequently in benign hyperplastic diseases, such as psoriasis, and in cutaneous carcinoma. After chemotherapeutic agents have been supplied by the DCT, NCI, and after these agents have been screened for percutaneous absorption and skin irritation in experimental models, then clinical testing will be done initially in mycosis fungoides.